Dreams and Experiences
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: The prom. It is that special time of year for the students of Hollywood Arts. The special time students dream of and if they do decide to attend, they go through an experience that they will never forget.
1. The Buzz

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

A/N=**That prom-themed Victorious episode is coming up next weekend. I will be out of the country during the airing of it. I leave in a few days, so I will try to finish this story before I leave. Please forgive me if the subsequent chapters that are posted come out rushed and characters are ooc. This story will be one that I know you all will enjoy to read :)**

* * *

><p>It's the fifth month of the year. May is usually the time of month that people take off their shoes and be all like, "Summer! Time to show off my beach body!" For the students of Hollywood Arts, this month is when they will get to go through an experience that they have dreamt of long before such an announcement was made- I'm talking about <strong>prom<strong>.

The decibels that rang out made more of an impact than Ned Bigby's simultaneous toilet flush mission. Students stormed out of their classes, excited that they get to have a prom. For the Hollywood Arts 7, such excite did not escape them because they got just as rowdy. The next few weeks were a blur for everyone as they all went through plans, what to wear, etc.

"Do any of you know the theme for our prom," Trina asked, once again making her unwelcome input that the 7 grew accustomed to. Tori told her sister that none of them had any idea.

"Sikowitz said it was a surprise," Cat chimed in, causing the attention to come to her. She played with her hair in nervousness; half expecting that someone would change the subject, a form of heat deflected off of her.

"Hey guys, stop looking at her like that, don't we all forget things?" Robbie stepped up to say something to ease the awkward silence. Cat winked at him in gratitude, which Robbie responded with a curt smile.

"Has Hollywood Arts ever had a prom?" Tori was the next to speak. Being the newbie to HA, she hadn't the knowledge of the school her other friends did.

"Golly no, this the first prom our school shall have!" Jade quipped in Tori's Bird Scene voice, pissing her off and setting off more uncomfortable silence.

" You know Jade, you making fun of me every chance you get from that time mad me very mad at first, but it's kind of funny now."

"Make sure you work on your word choice because if you poke fun at the wrong person…" Tori purposely let her sentence trail, which Jade took note of and got up and started to head into her direction. Andre, ever the observer, told both to chill. He asked how they were going to go about planning to go to prom as a unit. Cat chimed in once again.

"Before prom starts, way before it starts, people ask each other to it." That got everyone buzzing. When it comes to that sort of thing- asking people out, especially to prom- it causes even the most mature of teenagers to get all giddy. Some expect certain people to ask them out, while others like to be surprised.

"Where's Beck?" Jade got a little worried because while everyone was talking to each other, Beck seemed to have sneaked out for an unknown reason. The doorbell was pressed, and Tori got up to answer it.

"Move out the way, I'll get it,"

"Rude!" Tori let that go, as she did most insults nowadays that Jade said. The new hair of Jade's glistened as she opened the door to see Beck in a snazzy tuxedo.

"Looking fresh bro!" was what Andre commented, but he quickly shut up when Jade glared at him.

"You are looking handsome,"

"Just handsome?"

"_You know what I mean_."

"Anyways, I ran home to change clothes and found that this tux mysteriously was lying on my bed. So I put it on." Jade would not stop smiling at her boyfriend, whom seemed awkward in his tuxedo. Beck snapped his fingers in remembrance and gave Jade a box.

"What might this be?"

"Open it and find out." Jade did as she was told, and out came a rose and a card attached to the stem. Tori, Cat, and Trina awed when the rose appeared, but they instinctively kept quiet immediately afterwards, an action that made Jade not look back to glare.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"Of course I will!" Everyone started to clap at the couple. They did not clap at Beck's action because they all knew Bade was going to prom together, but rather the action lowered Jade's defenses- this side of Jade, her reaction to Beck's asking of her to prom, was a "real" side of Jade that people did not really get to see.  
>After laughing at the end of a horror movie, everyone grew quiet the moment the television was turned off. Cat suddenly got up and exclaimed that she had to leave because she had something to do with her mom the following morning.<p>

"It was funny watching the movie and fun hanging out with you all once again, but… see ya." Cat trotted out of the Vega residence, leaving everyone floored with her demeanor. No one seemed to notice the subtle glance she gave at Robbie, _that_ kind of glance that meant that she wanted him to do something for her. A little while later and Robbie said that he too had to leave for home, to which no one really seemed to care.

"You do realize that Cat wants you to ask her out to prom right?" Jade turned to look at Robbie with a bewildered face, as if to say, "You should've asked her out in front of us."

"Yeah, you better go ask her before someone else does."

"Don't pressure me guys!"

"She's right, someone may have already asked her." Robbie grew irritated with Jade and Trina's badgering, so he left to Cat's house in a full sprint.

**xxx**

Cat could not sleep, so she decided to watch some boring shows on television in order to try and get her to go to sleep. After several minutes of flipping through channels, she gave up and did something she liked doing in her spare time while at home- stare at the ceiling. A couple of years ago, she came home crying from school for some unknown reason. She looked up and her ceiling was painted like the sky- part of the ceiling was painted like a typical day, another like a sunset, and the last part was painted like the night sky, complete with stars and a wishing star.

Cat usually stared at the sunset part of the ceiling, but she instead turned her attention to the wishing star. Everyone knows what to do when one of these pass by you when you are staring at the night sky. Cat knew what to do- she closed her eyes and wished for something in silence. Her answer awkwardly came in the form of a doorbell ring. Stepping cautious to the door since she never had any visitors at this hour, she opened it to find a shivering Robbie.

"Hey Cat," Robbie greeted in between shivers.

"Oh you are chilly, come inside I'll make some hot cocoa." Cat brought Robbie inside and tossed him two of her thickest blankets. A couple of minutes later , Cat came with two piping cups of cocoa, handing Robbie a steaming cup. He thanked her and took a sip, and almost shrieked in pain.

"Teehee, you sipped it like a second after I handed it to you,"

"I'm impatient I guess." Cat looked at the shivering Robbie and suddenly started scratching her head, as if to put pieces of a puzzle together.

_It is May, a time that is usually warming up for June, when it gets really really hot. Why would Robbie come to my house at 2 in the morning, shivering? Oh yeah, prom is coming up. No one has asked me…_

"Sorry to have bothered you Cat, I'll be going now,"

"Were you waiting outside for long,"

"A few hours." The bluntness of Robbie's reply got Cat all confused. Why would he wait outside of her house for a few hours. She was just scratching her head, acting pensive.

"Yesterday night, Beck asked Jade out to prom, and she said yes." Robbie finally came out with that, which got Cat's attention. She knew where he was going and she knew what she was going to reply with.

"I was outside your house for several hours because I didn't know what to do. Beck was just one of many examples of guys going out of their way to ask a girl out to prom." Robbie hadn't looked at Cat the entire time he was inside of her house. He stopped shivering, which made her even more attentive.

"I was shivering because I was really nervous. I went back and forth about how to talk to you about what I want to talk about. Should I do what the other do? When I walked inside of your house, my decision was made- I would say it outright, without the use of the fancy stuff."

"Go on…" Cat's eyes widened as she grew more excited. That curt smile of Robbie's came back as he said the following:

"Want to go to prom with me Cat?" Cat lunged herself towards Robbie and hugged him fiercely.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Another Friday comes around, and the 7 are chilling in the lounge, playing ping pong and making no plans to eat dinner at Maestro's. If there was an actual team, Tori would be the de facto #1 player. Everyone was hanging around the table like spectators, but Robbie and Cat were talking and laughing on the couch, in an intimate distance from each other.<p>

"What's up with you two?" Tori asked in between ace services. Robbie was starting to speak, but Cat blurted that she and Robbie were going to go to prom together.

"Finally, you two were an obvious choice to go together."

"Jade and Beck, and now Robbie and Cat." Tori mused that her friends were pairing off to go to prom together. Jade and Beck were given since they were already a couple. Robbie and Cat going together was interesting, she thought, but it was a cute couple they made nonetheless.

"So uh Andre, you asked anyone to the prom?"

"Andre is not here." Tori was dazing off into space and did not notice Andre leave the lounge. Seems that during the hour or so that the 6 out of the 7 were in there, Andre was uptight. Jade was the most observant one of the group, and she wanted to 'get back' at Tori for not feeling more hurt for her insults, so she purposely did not tell her about Andre's uneasiness.

"Andre is probably hanging out with his prom date." Those nine words took the wind out of Tori's sails. She desperately wanted to know who asked Andre out to prom.

"He probably went home to check out his grandma,"

"I don't know. I've known him longer than you have, and he never gets like this."

"What are you trying to say Jade huh?"

"Relax Tori, he likely did go home." Tori was not convinced. She felt a wee bit betrayed once again by her friends for not telling her what was up with Andre's behavior. They were hiding something from her, and she felt that as a friend of theirs, she wanted to know what the big hoopla was about. The following happened two hours after the gang left the lounge:

_Hey Andre, you desperately wanted to talk to all of us on live chat?_

_Yeah, it's about prom. Good that Tori is not online._

_Why, she's one of your friends too,_

_Yeah, but…_

_But what man, spit it out._

_A girl asked me to prom_

_Whew! It's a good thing that all of us are going to prom together._

…

_Andre?_

_Andre you there?_

_Yeah._

_Why are you being quiet?_

_You are going to prom with Tori, you should be happy,_

_**Tori did not ask me out to prom.**_

Andre quickly logged off and sat on his recliner, mentally exhausted and stressed out about the prom. He could not imagine how Tori would take it when he would tell her that he was going to prom with someone not named her. Would she cry? Would she push him and leave crying? Andre did not want to think about all that. He too was getting a little emotional because he did not want to hurt Tori like that. The negative thoughts continued to run rampant when his phone rang crazy.

**It was Tori.**

*_Andre is going to have that talk with Tori. Next chapter: Tori's reaction and prom preparations for HA students go into full swing*_


	2. The Preparation

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>The prom preparations were in full swing. Knowing how focused the students will be in their studies, the Hollywood Arts faculty used some of their entertainment budget on hiring prom experts to give presentations on how to make your prom experience memorable- how to dress, what fragrances to use, limos, etc.<p>

A couple of weeks from Saturday and prom was to arrive. Andre and Robbie were looking at tuxedos for the prom at a discount store. Robbie was flipping through choices like pages in a book, while Andre was slow in his analyzing process.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Robbie saw that Andre wasn't his usual self. Upon more careful observation, it looked as if Andre hadn't slept a lick. Robbie, putting on his Robarazzi cape, pressed further, telling him if he did air out his deal, that he might "choose a bad tux."

"Tori called me last night,"

"Oh how did that go?"

"Not good, she wanted to know who asked me to prom,"

"Looks like someone is jealous of you having a date." Andre then told Robbie that it was cool that a girl asked a guy out to prom, he did not expect it to be him. He was content with following the routine- a guy asking a girl to prom. Robbie nodded, slowly understanding where Andre was going with his words. Without saying anything else, he knew that if Andre wanted a girl to ask her out to prom, it wasn't the one that he hastily said yes to.

**xxx**

"Your name is Andre right?"

"Sure is… do I know you?" Andre could've sworn that he had seen the girl somewhere; she looked familiar… like a slightly shorter version of one Tori Vega. It was a good thing that he didn't call her Tori.

"Seems that prom fever has infected everyone,"

"Sure has, that is the only thing on everyone's mind." Andre wanted to leave this girl planted and go find Tori to eat some lunch. The girl kept talking, mentioning her culture and what events such as prom meant to her people.

"I was wondering…" the girl started rubbing her hands a little bit, she started to get nervous. Andre was now stuck, wondering what she was going to say or do. Seeing that the girl was so focused and that her eyes were closed, he made an attempt to get away until… the girl bowed down.

"Please go to the prom with me Andre Harris!"

_She bowed down something proper… and she asked me out to prom! I can't tell her that,_

"Tell me what?" Tori was waiting patiently for Andre's reply. They had been talking about random things for the past two hours. Tori did not want to be one of those nosy girls during this time if their intended already had a date- she would play the patient game and have Andre eventually ask the questions- what are you getting at? why did you call?

"What are you getting at Tori, why did you call?" Andre started to get an irritated tone in his voice, and by asking a two part question as one, it had Tori off-balance. When put off-balance, Tori did the usual, which was play coy. She was all like, "pshh, you know…"

"No I don't know girl, which why I'm asking you why did you keep me up for the past two hours. You know what you want to ask me Tori, so just **say it**." Tori made some sheepish excuse that her nana was coming over to visit, that she had to let him go for the night.

"Good night Andre!" Click.

**She did not want to let him go during **_**that**_** night…**

* * *

><p>The men of the HA 7 were set for prom, but the women were still going at it. The men were chill, having taking care of all the before prom essentials, but the women were still hard at work, getting their nails done, the waxing, jewelry and extra accessories.<p>

"So all of us got dates to prom?" Jade, Cat and to everyone's surprise, Trina raised their hands. Tori pouted as she used her hand to phantomly slash through an ugly dress. That action drew a reaction from whom else?

"Golly Tori, you are going to mess up your pretty nails and waxy figurrr!"

"Jade, please don't start with your insults, I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry, what's with you?"

"Is it Andre?" Cat didn't usually chime in with that, but she did, and it lowered Tori even more.

"Noooh, it is not Andre?"

"You were not able to ask him about whom asked him to prom were you?"

"No- and I was two seconds away. No, ONE SECOND!" Cat et al told Tori to lower her voice, otherwise they would all be kicked out. She apologized, and resumed looking for a prom dress.

"Baby sister,"

"I'm not a baby anymore,"

"Well you are acting like one." Trina was now looking for dresses alongside her sister. She looked at Jade and Cat, and they took the hint, going to the other side of the huge warehouse to look at other prom essentials. The Vega sisters were alone shopping, something that they enjoyed doing when time permitted. Trina was not known as the type that gives savvy advice. Her Hollywood Arts peers saw her as snobby, and even her own sister did too- when they were at school. But Tori knew who the real Trina Vega was, as one of her wishes was that she act like her real self around HA and not put up a false front.

"Sorry about that, calling you a baby in front of your friends,"

"_Our friends_." That made Trina feel good, bringing a droplet of tear down from her eye.

"I know that I don't hang out with you very often since at HA I'm off in my own little world; however, I make sure I look out for my little sister."

"Oh I know that." Trina then begun to explain that the reason Andre has not been acting like his usual self is because a girl asked him out to prom.

"aHA!"

"Tori, your voice shh." Tori put a hand over her mouth and continued to listen to her sister's words of encouragement. Trina also talked about how when boys get asked out, they are not used to it, so they make decisions that they usually end up regretting making.

"That's what happened with Andre. Did some digging around, and this girl's culture has it where the girls do what the boys do in our culture- asking out, paying for stuff, etc. I would not last in a life like that, even if I could afford to." That brought a laugh from both sisters, diffusing the tension and stress Tori had been feeling ever since her talk on the phone with Andre.

"When was the last time you seen Andre?"

"It's been a while actually. Not since we played ping pong at the lounge."

"Geez, that is a long time ago. Anyways, you two can't keep avoiding each other. Just play it cool, like you don't know that he has been asked to prom okay?"

"Got it." After another half hour of searching, and everyone found a dress. Since the warehouse they were at had everything prom related, the girls made the alterations and prepared their ensemble right there. They were ready to have a great time at prom. Cat was on her usual swag:

"Who asked you to prom Trina?"

*_LOL, just who did ask Trina out to prom? Next chapter: last minute preparations. Also next chapter: __**the prom shall commence**__!*_


	3. Prom Day: The Pregame Ritual

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>It had finally come to that day. The prom had been slated for 7pm on Saturday evening, but per the customs for proms all over, the day got started several hours beforehand, with everyone doing some last minute touch ups, altering, etc.<p>

Once all that had been done, everyone met up at Tori's house to take the usual before prom pictures by the stairs and individual ones. Tori's mom would serve as the picture taker.

"You all look stunning!"

"Thanks mom"

"Thanks Ms. Vega." Speaking of which, Cat once again asked Trina who her date was and why he was not here to take photos with her.

"My date and I already took our pictures early this morning. He had to go set up prom stuff, which is why he wanted to do the entire picture taking early. It was fine with me."

"Kay kay." Trina said that she would still take group pictures with the girls. They took several of them, including some funny poses and the sister picture. The guys took pictures with each other too, complete with their funny poses. After half an hour of taking pictures, they talked to each other for a bit, wondering what they were going to do next.

"Well we got four hours until prom is happening, what should we do?"

"You ladies could unchange and then rechange when it is time to go…"

"Forget it," Jade said with the usual fire. She complained that it took too long to get ready, talking about how it would take at least an hour to undo her hair and two hours to redo it again.

"Well I don't want to just do nothing,"

"We could take shots…" That drew glances from everyone to Beck, who simply threw his arms up in desperation. Mother Vega had already left with her husband somewhere, and the house was left all alone to the 7. Beck went to the kitchen, opened up the cabinet and pulled a bottle of vodka and 7 glasses. The vodka was clear as day, the kind that was the strongest kind of vodka. Everyone was hesitant at first, but Beck had already started to pour shots for everyone.

"Two shots of this stuff will not ruin your night. We'll play truth and dare after we drink, how's that sound?" They all nodded in agreement. Everyone was in the kitchen with their shot glasses in the air, ready to drink a shot of vodka.

"Wait a minute; nobody is going to toast someone or something?" Robbie raised his hand, which drew laughter from everyone. Beck told him that he did not need to raise his hand to speak, but told to say what he need to say nevertheless.

"First of all, I want to give a toast to Hollywood Arts for giving us a prom, about damn time!" By the time he had finished saying that, everyone had taken a shot. It was medium proof vodka with sweetener added to dilute the alcohol.

"I was going to give a few more toasts, hold your fire everyone. Alright, my next toast goes to Sikowitz for being the most influential teacher I've ever had. I want to toast all of my friends for, well, being my friends. I never had any friends before any of you, and I'm glad you all are my friends…"

"Robbie, are you drunk man, you are repeating your words."

"Yeah, are you drunk? I found this bottle tampered with. Someone apparently had been drinking a little before we came here. Did you drink a little bit Robbie?" Robbie felt cornered, and knew there was no other way around it- he fesses up, expecting everyone to talk down on him. Cat walked next to him and gave him a long hug. Robbie hugged her too for a long time as well. The fluff getting wary, Jade asked if they were done.

"Any more toasts to make Robbie?"

"Nope,"

"One more shot then guys come on." Everyone took one last shot, and then Beck put the bottle of vodka away. He explained that the reason that everyone took two shots is because that is the usual amount that is taken to ensure that nerves are lessened. Whoever goes to prom for the first time will experience nervousness. Beck understood this, having done his research, hence insisting on everyone taking shots of vodka.

"How nervous are we all now?" They all mumbled not very much, giving Beck a satisfactory smile. They all headed to the couch to watch some television. Everyone stumbled to the couch with a minor buzz in their system, laughing and giggling all the same. The couples sat next to each other, Trina sat in a beanbag just behind everyone, leaving a spot open for two others.

"Aren't you going to sit down Tori and Andre?" Awkwardness never ceased to escape these two, as they failed to make a logical reason not to. They took several seconds to sit down next to each other, as far from an intimate space as they could. Tori had spoken to Andre when he came to her house for pictures, but that was it- only greetings and no mention of what she wanted to hear from his mouth. She told herself that she had to go through with it, that she accepted not being Andre's date for prom. As the realization was setting in, the other common occurrence that went on at the Vega residence was the doorbell chiming. Tori got up to answer the door, hoping it was her mom so she could have someone to talk to. Andre stormed ahead of her, telling her to sit tight that "I got this." Tori did not want to imagine who was at the door. She turned to Jade, expecting her to say something. Shockingly, her face expressed concern and sympathy. Andre opened the door… and his date walked right in.

"Hello everyone!" Andre's date bowed to everyone, ringing the alarms in everyone's head. Jade was about to reply with a, "Who still bows in the year 2011," which would've been a diss at Andre's date, had Beck not stepped in and played a few seconds of tonsil hockey with his girlfriend. Everyone greeted the girl, everyone but Tori. She could not control what her body was instinctively doing- sizing up the girl that asked the man she wanted to go to prom with. She was shorter than she was, but not by much. Andre's date was even dressed in a similar style dress as she was, but the colors were different.

"You look pretty Tori."

"Thanks, you do too. Tell me now; are you planning on wearing gloves to the prom?"

"Oh yes, I got some white gloves with silver diamonds in them. They do not have any carats of course; they are just there for the style."

_I'm wearing gloves too. What the hell Andre?_

"Andre, you and your date can sit down, I don't mind,"

"You sure Tori?"

"Go ahead and **sit**." Andre understood the tone in her voice, gently grabbing his date's hand and guiding her to the couch, where they were acting like a couple, further enraging the only person of the 7 without a date to prom. She could not sit there and chill- Robbie and Cat, Beck and Jade, and now Andre and his prom date were engaging in conversation. Tori, feeling deflated, went upstairs to her room to bawl her eyes out.

* * *

><p><em>This is supposed to be the most memorable day of my life; however, it is turning out to be the worst one. All of my friends are pairing up for prom, and I wanted to be apart of that. Andre just had to get asked out by a look a like of me. I do not know what to do… <em>

Tori threw her diary against the wall in disgust. She could not cry because she would do away with the makeup on her face. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, excited for the special times that accompany prom. She didn't hold a grudge against them because she would likely be doing the same thing had she had the courage or had Andre asked her to prom. Why was every other daydream she was having lately about Andre, she asked herself. She would have flashes of them as a couple, doing things that couples do. These visualizations were not just about prom- they went beyond that realm.

"You've done it this time Tor." Trina was just outside of Tori's room. Her friends were watching Fast Five to pass the time, she told her.

"Still almost 3 hours until we get to promming."

"I appreciate your humor Trina, but it won't work on me today…" Tori sat upright on her bed, careful as to not wrinkle her dress. She signaled for Trina to lock the door and sit in her computer chair, which she obliged. A few minutes of silence ensured, but Tori finally got around to telling her that she so desperately wanted to cry.

"Do it then, I can put your make up back on."

"Now I don't feel like crying,"

"Then get over it sis. Andre has a date for prom that is not you. You need to accept that and stop feeling so miserable because this is going to be the best day of our lives."

"Yeah, I suppose I should just get over it,"

"_Hello?_" A girl knocked at Tori's door, causing the Vega sisters to jump. Tori frowned because the voice did not belong to Jade nor did it belong to Cat. Tori signaled to Trina that she open the door, and she did. Andre's date was outside of her room and she bowed out of courtesy.

"I'd like to have a word with Tori please."

*_Tori finally gets a private chat with Andre's prom date, what will come of this? Next chapter= their talk, a stretch limo and the before prom dinner*_


	4. Prom Day: Limo Talk and Formal Dinner

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

A/N= **The Hollywood Arts 7 consists of the following people: Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Beck, and Trina. I gave them a label because I felt that it would be easier to understand if at any point in my story, I'm referencing them all at once. I will incorporate some of the lyrics of select songs by Victoria Justice. Tori's conversation with Andre's prom date will be abridged.**

* * *

><p>The Hollywood Arts 7 were all seated comfortably in a limo. Robbie and Cat, and Beck and Jade were on the sides where the snacks and drinks were. Andre and his prom date were on the east end of the limo, while Tori was all by her lonesome on the west end. She just wanted to get this limo and formal dinner thing over with so she can go find someone to hang out with during the festivities of prom, before the actual dancing begun.<p>

_Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then  
>I breathe it in<br>To let it go…_

Tori felt similar feelings as to when she started her first day at Hollywood Arts. She feels really lost right now and is in much pain from having to go solo to prom. She'll get to sing a song, yes, but she is increasingly feeling that she will not have as much fun as the others will during the winding moments of prom. Whom will she share that special dance with? They take even more pictures at prom with stuff associated with the theme- whom will she take those pictures with since she does not have a date? All she can do to lessen the inevitable is take deep breaths as she looked out the window.

_feeling low  
>I'm holding on and letting go<br>I like to shine I'll shine for you…_

What could Tori's friends say to cheer her up? They could do or say nothing because they were busy tending to their prom agendas. Beck and Jade were in their own little world, as was Robbie and Cat. Trina was riding shotgun, so she could not see what was going on behind her. Andre and his date were just chilling, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You never told me that you played ping pong Andre, are you good?" The type of cooing that she was doing was melting away Andre's defenses, making Tori feel increasingly uncomfortable. For 45 minutes, she wish that she was deaf because she did not want to hear any sounds whatsoever. Then out of nowhere, Andre gets a peck on the cheek, stunning everyone. Tori acted like she was being aloof, not hearing what was being discussed and stuff, but she heard every single word spoken. She also heard the sound of those lips caressing Andre's cheek, seemingly making it flush with red.

"Anything interesting going on outside Tori?" Robbie was smart to diffuse the increasing awkwardness by getting the jilted Vega to say something. Tori merely nodded, saying in few words that there were people riding their bikes in the opposite direction of traffic.

"It's a good thing that they are on a sidewalk."

"Yea…"

"I appreciate the effort Robbie, but you don't need to cheer me up; I need to do this by myself. Do not let my attitude affect the awesome time you will have at prom with Cat." Robbie merely smiled in gratitude, and then went back to conversing with Cat, who looked really concerned with Tori's decreasing esteem. She could not just leave Robbie planted, so she had to grin and bear it. Meanwhile, Jade and Beck were playing with their cell phones.

"Tori feels terrible I bet, say something Jade,"

"She won't believe my words Beck; I'm always insulting to her."

"Ughhhh, okay then." They were exchanging text messages to each other, baiting each other as to who should sit with Tori and talk to her because she was really hurting on the inside. She did not show it, but seeing everyone happy was absolutely crushing her insides, completely pulverizing them. Andre kept looking at his date and blinking his eyes wildly, pleading with his date to say something or to have him say something comforting. She merely glared at him, pretty much saying that he shall stay put. Andre took the hint, folding his arms in protest. Some time later they reach the restaurant for their dinner, which to everyone's surprise, is Maestro's.

"No bowls of caviar this time Robbie, okay?" Tori had a pseudo-stern look on her face, waggling a finger in her direction.

"That will not happen again Tori."

**xxx**

Maestro's food always made the stomachs of the 7 happy and very full. They ate light for obvious reasons. Tori merely played with her shrimp salad, while Andre was growing more uncomfortable with his date's actions. She was happy to be with Andre for this special day, and Andre was cool with it at first; however, he got the sense that she was treating this as a "be all, end all" kind of thing- the girl was going all out to make sure that she and her date, Andre, were to have the best prom night out of any HA student. When she went to the bathroom, Andre glanced at Tori as much as he could, trying to get her attention. Just as Tori managed a polite smile in his direction, a pianist started to play "Tell Me That You Love Me," which drew a "that's it!" from Tori.

_The situations turns around enough to figure out  
>That <em>_**someone else has let you down**__  
>So many times I don't know why<br>_

Tori ran out of Maestro's and went inside of the limo, waiting until everyone was finished with their dinners. She so desperately wanted to cry, but kept it in check, amazed that she had enough strength to keep the emotions bottled up. It wasn't before long when loud knocking could be heard, demanding that Tori open the door.

"Sorry about locking it Jade, didn't mean it,"

"Whatever, just let me in." Jade went in and sat in her spot in the limo, staring at a confused Tori. Her eyes narrowed and… _twinkled?_

"Are you crying Jade? Your makeup is going to trickle,"

"I'm not crying Tori… Look, I know I always insult you and I want to apologize for it. I'm so sorry for sabotaging your role in Steamboat Suzy, I was just jealous that a performer of your talent level made acting so effortless." Jade looked away, not wanting to show Tori any more vulnerability. Tori felt better, not because Jade was feeling down, but because she could relate to her; to her good friend.

"No need to apologize, it happened, so no need to get sad over it."

"Okay, but the big question is why aren't you bawling your eyes out from seeing Andre and his date all lovey-dovey."

"Eh, what can I do? They are going to prom together, so I suppose you have to respect that? I don't know…"

Jade wanted to grab Tori's shoulders and shake them for being so strong, but she restrained herself. They let some silence engulf them for a few minutes before resuming speaking.

"I think Andre's date is taking prom a little too serious,"

"I haven't paid attention, what do you mean?" Jade noted that when they were back at Tori's house watching Fast Five, the girl would make weird observations about the scenery and the cars, observations that bordered on creepy. A nerve was apparently touched on, as Tori looked out the window once again.

" _I realize that by me asking your friend Andre out, things will get very weird and awkward."_

" _No kidding." Tori was in no mood to talk with her look a like, but she could not just kick her out of her house, so she had to put up with her for the time being. _

"_We are going to be stuck with each other and your other friends for the entire prom night. I don't want to sound bitchy, but it is very obvious that you are not taking my being Andre's date to prom well. Unfortunately, you are going to have to deal with it. We don't always get what we want."_

"_You of all people should know that."_

*_Powerful words told to Tori, who is suffering as the big night is upon her and the rest of the 7. The Red Carpet and stage await next chapter.*_

* * *

><p>AN= **Whew, four chapters posted! The way I'm pacing it, I expect 2-3 more chapters for Dreams and Experiences. The final few chapters will describe what is happening during the prom itself. I hope you enjoyed reading the story thus far, please review to let me know what your opinion is of Dreams and Experiences. **


	5. Prom Night: Red Carpet and Stage Drama

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

* * *

><p>The Hollywood Arts 7's limo was the eighth limo to pull up at the red carpet leading to the prom venue: The Mansion. That is what is referred to. Located in Beverly Hills, the <strong>huge<strong> mansion sat on several acres. There were pools, a 3 hole golf course, tennis courts, a gym, bowling alley, a few gardens, some fountains, and one giant dance hall, where the main party will be. Hollywood Arts had to tug a few strings and pay a substantial amount of cash to get the Mansion, one that movies and shows were filmed at, theirs for the night. It was theirs for their one special night, and they were going to make the most of it.

The 7's limo pulled up, and the cameras had their extra rolls in handy because they were ready to show out. First one out was Tori, in her fire red dress, straps overlapping each other in the upper back. A little bit of her hair was in a bon and flowing freely, with some curls at the end. You couldn't really see her heels, but they were with five straps and encrusted with some jewels. To top it off, she had black stockings with white gloves. She did her best non-fake smile, and all of the poses, then made a beeline for the inside of the mansion.

Robbie and Cat were next to come out of the limo. Cat was the first of them to grace the carpet. Her hair was in a ponytail to the side and she was wearing a sparkling necklace. Just the right amount of eyeliner was applied, and her dress strapless, with what looks to be a light melon color with red dots on it. Simple silver heels completed it, as well as a bracelet on her right wrist. Robbie was dressed in an all white tuxedo to match.

Beck and Jade followed. Jade just walked through without stopping for photos. A navy blue dress with what looked like a dark bracelet on her right wrist, you couldn't really tell. Her hair was in a small bon and the previous two girls, Jade too wore silver heels with purple on them and three circles with amethyst-colored jewels around them. Beck matched with his 3 piece tuxedo, a cream top combo and black slacks with a bowtie. He game a quick thumbs up, Jade glared at him, and he dutifully followed behind.

Trina was next, and she took her sweet time, seemingly making sure every cameraman took multiple photos of her. Almost 20 minutes passed by and a few limos that were stationary started honking, but Trina didn't really care. It was a special night and she wanted everyone to know just how pretty she looked. She went with a classic light green dress with a matching necklace and bracelet. She also went with classic black heels.

"HURRY UP TRINA, DANG!" Andre roared from inside of the limo, rolling down the window. Trina almost tripped over herself as she dropped her purse. Her date was waiting by the door, and the door disappeared inside, arm in arm.

* * *

><p><em>People are already starting to dance, and <em>_**that dance**__ does not happen for a couple of hours. I'm just going to explore this huge fortress. I'm glad I went out first from the limo; I will get far away from __**them**__. I cannot avoid them forever though; I have some singing to do._

Tori ventured into the backyard of the mansion, admiring the pools and surroundings. She could see downtown Los Angeles, in all of its lighted glory. The weather was at a cool temperature, which seemed to improve Tori's morale.

_Surely, I'll unreservedly tell you  
><em>_the words, thoughts, everything  
>that swayed in the light<em>

_I embrace an uncertain feeling  
>I feel uneasy no matter what<br>I still don't know now  
><em>

**xxx**

The rooms in the mansion were like commercial spaces. Across from the dance hall, there was a smaller room, where games were being played and booths were set up. Robbie and Cat had just finished dancing a little bit and were holding hands and they stepped into this room.

"I'm going to get some juice boxes, want some Cat?"

"Kay kay." Robbie walked with a bounce to his step, with set eyes toward the juice bars. Just as he was going to say _Two juice boxes!_, he sees two glow in the dark booths in the corner, with no one using them. They looked computerized since there wasn't a person at the booths, making Robbie intrigued by them, so he headed in that direction to use them. He stepped inside of one and the electronic sliding door closed.

_Hi there, this is a confession booth. Would you like to confess something to someone?_

Robbie thought long and hard about it, and eventually decided on touching the yes button. He had the option next to have whatever instrumental be played in the background. He chose the Light Colors instrumental by the singer Lia. The soothing beat blared the entire room, causing everyone to listen, including her. Robbie did not know the instrumental was being played outside like it was in the booth.

_Go ahead and tell me your confession._

"_Dearest Catherine of Valentine, I must bestow upon ye three words thou hath no spoken to any woman before… whoa that was cool! Oh my bad, let me start that again-_

_Cat, I know you are not listening to this right now, but I must tell you something that has tugged at my heart ever since we laid eyes on each other__...You are a woman of such carefree spirit, living your life __**your**__ way and not how anyone tells you to. That is what I admire so much about you. You are a woman of indescribable beauty, compassion, and strength. Words cannot describe how happy a man you made me when you agreed to be my date to the prom. I had no plans on asking any other woman because you were the only one on my mind._"

"_I'll repeat this later on, but I just wanted to tell you this now… Cat Valentine, I love you._"

When Robbie exited the booth, he stood face to face with Cat, who looked at him with a shocked expression. Robbie quickly thought back to his time in the confession booth and mentally snapped his fingers- _oh my goodness, she heard everything!_

"C-Cat how are you," Cat didn't reply, merely dropping her juice box and running off crying. Robbie chased after her, but to no avail because he lost sight of her. He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

* * *

><p>It was a half hour before Tori was to get on the stage and sing at the prom. There were a couple of bands that did some sets and they were going to finish up soon. She sat on the stair steps leading to a sprawling garden. Tori could not find any strength to get up and partake in the prom activities- she was strongly considering singing her songs and then bolting from the prom altogether.<p>

"Have you been sitting here a long time Tori?" Cat sat next to her good friend, and they hugged. Tori felt something wet on her shoulders- it was Cat's makeup dripping onto her.

"Whoa Cat, your mascara is streaming, are you crying?"

"A little, lets take a walk? I want to see that pretty courtyard." The friends linked arms and walked through the courtyard, seeing the cool gnomes and such. They walked pretty fast and then Cat slowed her walk dramatically, making Tori ask what was up.

"Did you know that there was a confession booth inside?"

"I wouldn't know since I headed straight for the backyard when I came inside."

"Oh why, you should've checked out the room,"

"Yeah, but I did not want to run into Andre-"  
>"You got to get over that Tori! You'll continue to suffer if you let that bother you. Andre is happy, probably having a good time at prom, and you should be too."<p>

"I suppose. I just don't know why I'm feeling like this, why I am behaving this way,"

"Could it be because _you are in love with Andre_?" It was Tori who put a hand to cover her mouth. She could not take it anymore, finally letting a few tears stream down her cheeks.

"Whoa your mascara is runny too, here." Cat got a napkin and wiped her cheeks. As she was wiping them, she explained why she was out here and not inside dancing with Robbie- she told Tori that Robbie was acting funny and noticed from afar when they were inside in that room, she said that she saw Robbie leap inside a booth. She heard some beautiful music playing from speakers mounted on the ceilings, and then Robbie's voice saying what he said. Tori immediately hugged Cat, who cried a new set of tears. Tori did not have any napkins, so she improvised by using her arm stocking to wipe Cat's cheeks. She smiled at the two stared at each other. Tori looked at her watch and quickly told Cat that she had to go sing now. They parted with a hug and with that, Tori was off, but then Cat suddenly grabs her arm.

*_What does Cat want with Tori's arm? Next chapter: Tori sings her songs and samples a few others, Beck and Jade find Robbie on the second floor, Trina's prom date is revealed, and Andre and his date get into a major blow up*_


	6. Prom Night: All of the Lights

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

A/N= **After this chapter, there will likely be one more to conclude Dreams and Experiences.**

* * *

><p>Cat grabbed Tori's arm and they looked at each other. It was well into the night, but that did not matter since the good friends were able to stare at each other. Tori was dumbfounded, wondering silently what Cat wanted this time.<p>

"What happened Cat?" Smiling, Cat grabbed Tori's face and was slowly closing in on her lips.

"CAT, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" They hugged one last time and Tori scampered off, brushing off that almost kiss with Cat as nothing. She knew exactly how to tell Andre how she felt about him. Remembering Cat's words, Tori could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Her mood had been doing several turns all throughout the prom night, but her singing was coming up shortly, and she was set on one mood and it fit was she was to do- determined.

**xxx**

Andre had been dancing for a good hour and half straight. Being in great shape, he didn't sweat too much because he was working out, but his muscles were definitely feeling it. His date tried her best, but she could not dance as well as other girls he knew could; other girls that he would rather be dancing with. Anyways throughout that hour and a half, Andre feigned a bladder problem, thus needing to go to the bathroom. He must have gone 10-12 times, with physically using the stall twice. The nearest bathroom was only a couple doors down from the dance hall, making the trek there to do your business and the return only a couple of minutes at most.

Men at proms never strayed from their dates for long because of the fear that the women would be swooped off her feet by another man. Andre's care for the girl was waning the minute they had stepped inside of the limo. When they stepped to the red carpet, he silently disapproved of the way the girl was showing off, both her and him. It seemed that she wanted to show the world that Andre Harris was _her man_ and she went to great lengths to prove that.

Andre's care for the girl was non existent at this point , so each time he went to the bathroom after the first trip, he looked for his intended, the girl that he truly wanted to take to the prom, the girl that has always been there for him- Tori Vega. To Andre's dismay, each time he looked for her, he could not find her anywhere. He asked people he knew from class, and they had no idea. He went to the room with the confession booth and juice bar and chugged a whole bottle of soda, which would ensure him at least a couple more trips to the latrine. When the effects wore off, he went again to the juice bar for more drink, and encountered Trina, who was sipping on cider with her prom date.

"What's up Trina… and **Sinjin**? Not going to lie, he was the last dude I expected you to go to prom with."

"Long story Andres,"

"ANDRE."

"Whatever, leave us alone, we were just going to go dancing some more, right Sinj?"

"That's correct; I shall put my newly perfected dance moves to good use with my perfect

prom date." Andre yakked at the Sinjin fluff; he tried to suppress a chuckle that was forming. He did his best but when Sinjin and Trina left the room, Andre roared with laughter. Everyone didn't really mind because they all thought highly of Andre, he was one of the popular people at school.

_I guess laughter is the best medicine as they say. I got to figure out a way to nicely deal with this date of mine so I can find Tori and explain everything. I'll be there for you this night mama, just wait a while longer…_

Andre turned and found that his date was standing right in front of him, with her arms folded. Everyone stopped what they were doing to observe the oncoming spectacle.

"I thought you had a bladder problem Andre, why are you in here and not the bathroom?"

"I was thirsty, and so I wanted to get some soda,"

"Do you really have a bladder problem, be honest with me." Andre was put on the spot, and he could not back down from it. He tried his best to explain what his intentions were for the night, why he was taking so many trips to the bathroom, etc.

"You see, I was trying to,"

"Look for Tori Vega to set things right, is that what you were doing?" Andre nodded yes, which pissed off his date.

"Have you forgotten who your date is to the prom? It is **me**. I asked you out to prom all that time ago, and you said yes to me, remember?"

"Okay, but do you remember _how_ I said yes? Did I tell you yes without hesitation? No, I was reluctant."

"What?"

"I, I don't even know who you **are!**" Andre said, waving his hands, "I was all set on asking Tori out to prom; matter of fact, I was going to ask her out to prom the day you asked me. I would have done so had you not crossed my path."

"I don't follow Andre, what are you trying to say, that you don't want to be my prom date anymore?"

"Jade told me everything. How can you be so intimidating to someone that has done nothing to you? What is there to be scared of? Nothing, and yet **you had to go out of your way just to mark your territory**. I'm not your property, so get to stepping!" Andre finished the ether empathically, drawing applause from his peers. He stormed out of the room and was about to head back to the dance hall when he caught a silhouette of someone familiar. He rubbed his chin and smiled- _Tori_.

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade danced like fiends throughout the prom. Jade was very reluctant at first, but after a couple of songs, she loosed up and was dancing feverishly, as was Beck. Both sweating, they decided to step out of the dance hall for a minute to catch their breath.<p>

"Babe want a soda?"

"Yes… actually, hold off on that- let's explore the second floor,"

"You know the second floor is off limits."

"Don't be so conforming Beck. Do you see the spiraling staircase? There are no lights, and the flimsy caution tape is all that's blocking us from exploring upstairs. Let's go."

"I really don't think-" Even though it was dark where Beck and Jade were standing, Beck could still feel the branding her glaring gave, so he put the issue to bed and simply just followed Jade through the caution tape to access the second floor. The adventure was worth it, he thought.

"I'm actually having fun doing this exploration,"

"I'm always right. So let's explore some of the rooms."

"Sure thi- hey do you hear that?"

"Yes, seems as if someone is crying." Beck and Jade heard the sound of a guy crying in a nearby room, so they crept up to that room and pressed their ears to it- recognizing the sniffles, they knew exactly who was crying. Beck wanted to be cautious and knock, but Jade was like "screw it" and kicked the door open wide, causing Robbie to scream and jump from the bed.

"What are you doing Robbie?"

"What business is it of yours, leave me alone!" Robbie resumed crying, and reiterated through sobs that he wanted Beck and Jade to leave. Jade was very happy to do so, but Beck reigned her in.

"Jade, Robbie is one of your friends and as friends of his, it is our duty to talk to him about why he is crying,"

"It's about Cat,"

"Well bye!"

"Jade…" Jade rolled her eyes, and both she and Beck pulled up chairs to sit bedside to Robbie, who wiped his eyes. He explained why he was crying, explained his decision to enter the confession booth,

"Man this place has everything,"

"Babe let Robbie finish talking,"

"Ugh fine." Robbie continued to talk and he lastly explained how that confession booth is rigged, that it blares out your private thoughts to everyone in the room.

"Oh man that sucks,"

"I know, and when I got out of the booth, Cat was there waiting for me, speechless. She dropped her juice box and left crying. I tried looking for her, but it was no use, she was gone. I haven't seen her since."

"Are you done?"

"Jade."

"Its cool Beck, I'm done talking, you guys can stop listening to me now and return to dancing,"

"You should come too, we only live once, so you should live tonight."

"I suppose, but _that special dance_ is about to happen…" Robbie left it trailing, and Beck and Jade knew what that meant.

"For all I know you guys, Cat could've left,"

"I could've left this conversation already,"

"JADE!"

"Geez, u mad? I was kidding. Anyways Robbie, I know Cat, prom has a different meaning for her. She's not checking out early because of you confessing to her, she's probably walking around all confused. I mean, she's always looks confused,"

"Ookay, sorry for her man, she needs some soda,"

"Yes I told you that I wanted to go to the juice bar,"

"No, you wanted to cross the tape and head upstairs." Beck and Jade shared a laugh, and kept cooing at each other as they left the room. Robbie knew he was going to go down there, Cat or no Cat, and dance that special dance. He layed down on the bed again and heard some knocking at the door. From his bed he asked who it is,

"Beck and Jade, we brought a friend of yours."

"You dragged Rex from the arcade? I could not even do that, he could be my wingman for the next hour,"

"WOW, I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that." Robbie said he was just kidding and when he turned on the lights and opened the door, there standing outside of it was Cat Valentine, smiling as she allowed herself in the room.

"Cat? I thought you had left the mansion,"

"Let's have a little talk kay?"

* * *

><p>It was finally time for Tori's singing, and everyone gathered around the stage because they all liked how she performed since her first day. A couple of minutes before she was scheduled to sing, so she took the time to glance through the crowd- no sign of Andre anywhere, making her worry. She thought that he had left, but decided against that notion. No one, no matter how crappy a prom they were having she thought, would leave a prom cold turkey. She paced around the stage, still darken because the lights were not on.<p>

_Where are you Andre? _

"Tori you're on, let's go!" The lights came on, and Tori immediately began to belt out some tunes. She sang make it shine, freak the freak out, and sampled a couple of radio hits. Tori's voice was just getting started as she drew loud applause from the audience.

"Thank you so much! Wait a minute though…" She signaled to the DJ to play one of T.I's songs.

_Don't forget to re-member me….._

From there, Tori sang a bar and half of that song that also featured Mary J Blige. She had some folks crying when she finished that short sample. For her grand finale, she told the crowd before the special dance was to occur, she wanted to sing a certain song. Almost a frame after she said that, a man with a microphone in his hand came up the stage, hidden from view as requested.

"Let's sing our song girl,"

"Andre! You didn't leave!"

"I couldn't leave without telling you how big of a mistake it was not asking you to prom. You were the only girl I had in mind when deciding who to take came up."

"Its okay Andre, you are here with me now, and that makes me happy." Many tears were now being shed in the crowd. Andre himself had to suppress one. They sang _tell me that you love me_, not once taking their eyes off each other as each subsequent word was said with burning passion. They both knew how they felt about each other. The feelings were there all along, and it only intensified when they sung the duet.

*_Tori and Andre, certified! What about Robbie and Cat? The next chapter shall discuss what happened in that room, the much hyped special dance, the naming of prom king and prom queen, and more!*_


	7. Prom Night: Confirmation & Final Moments

Disclaimer= **I do not own Victorious.**

A/N= **Thank you to those who've reviewed Dreams and Experiences thus far and if you haven't, I would love to hear your opinion of my fic via a review :)**

**For the beginning of this chapter, it will involve Trina and Sinjin and the events leading to them attending the prom together. Then it leads to Cabbie and what happened in the room, followed by some Bade fluff, and to conclude, the special dance. The prom king/queen announcement will not be mentioned in this final chapter due to time constraints. I apologize for that, but feel free to PM me if you would like to know who was named Prom King and Queen.**

* * *

><p>Trina didn't really know what happened or how it happened; all she knew was that she was having the time of her life at prom with a man most women of her caliber would find not to their standards. She could care less of that stigma, that stereotype that was so virulent in the circles of the self-proclaimed 'beautiful people.' What mattered to her right now were what new dance moves Sinjin was going to pull next.<p>

"I must say Mr. Sinjin, you are one great dancer,"

"Thanks for the honorific, it makes me sound older."

"What?"

"Uh, thank you for being polite. Most girls would've never let me dance with them, even if they went single. I'll always be thankful the most beautiful girl at school gave me an opportunity." Trina kept smiling, not noticing that she was moving closer to Sinjin as the current song was a grind-type.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Trina turned around and started grinding a bit on Sinjin, who had to stifle his package for fear of a raging boner. He did not want Trina to think he was that type of guy, that he was at prom with her just so he could get lucky later on.

"I have to thank my dance instructor for these moves, wouldn't be a dancer at all without him."

"Who is this dance instructor of yours?" Trina yelled whilst on the dance floor. Sinjin got into her ear and said Darrin. Trina stopped what she was doing and had to contain her laughter.

"Darrin, you are not referring to the Darrin from _Darrin's Dance Grooves_? From the 1990s,"

"The one and only! He explained the dancing too fast, so it took me a long time to learn his techniques. I wanted to be a good enough dancer because being a good dancer makes us men confident."

"Oh I know!" Trina definitely knew about Sinjin's dancing…

_[That's why the term locking is called locking because your muscles 'lock' into your muscle position.] Sinjin listened obediently as Darrin explained how to pop lock in the hip hop portion of his instructional video. _

_[Now let's do it all the way through from the top, one more time. __**5,6,7,8…**__] Sinjin got up and started to dance the complete pop and lock, with the volume just turned up so that he can hear and maybe the front row of the empty theatre that he used during his lunch breaks. Sure he was considered a loner by many people, but he was no dummy- he knew damn well that girls loved men who can dance and dance very well, no matter what they looked like or what their social status was. The girl he had in mind to ask out to prom would not say yes outright, so he had to think of a way to impress her enough. _

"_I know just the thing," Sinjin thought…_

"You alright Sinj?" Trina was a little concerned at Sinjin, who was daydreaming while they took a break.

"Yes, I was just thinking back to the events leading to me asking you out to prom."

"How could I not remember that? That was so sweet on your part."

_Trina got another ice coffee for the afternoon when one of her friends sprinted up to her._

"_Girl you got to see this, there are two dudes in a dance off,"_

"_Typical boys, competing with one another," Trina turned to leave, not interested in watching a dance off._

"_What if I told you that one of them was dancing __**for you**__?"_

"_I'd say; wait a minute, who is dancing for me?"_

"Might you be daydreaming now Trina?"

"Hah, doing what you were just doing, yep- you totally destroyed that guy."

"Wouldn't have done it without Darrin's help. Seriously, that guy needs a lifetime achievement award or something for helping millions of people learn how to dance." Trina couldn't help but chuckle. It was understandable that Sinjin gave so much praise to Darrin, she thought, she probably wouldn't have given Sinjin a run.

"_I can't feel my legs,"_

"_Need some help?" Trina was kneeling, helping a beyond exhausted Sinjin get to the table so he could sit down. She handed him a Gatorade, which he shotgunned in 5 seconds. _

"_I got a couple more, and they're chilled, so you'll be okay."_

"_Thank you Trina. How did you,"_

"_One of my girls told me about what you did. Usually I don't talk to guys like you; but when I watched how hard you worked,"_

"_You saw me practicing my dancing? I wasn't very good back then,"_

"_That doesn't matter because your hard work paid off. You totally served that juicehead."_

"_I'm glad you noticed-" Sinjin felt the warmth of a Trina Vega hug around his sweat body, and he nervously hugged her back, and she smiled. _

"_I can't believe this is happening,"_

"_What is?"_

"_THE most beautiful girl of Hollywood Arts is talking to me… __**and hugging me**__!" Trina's friends were listening from afar and could not help but smile at the spectacle before them. _

"_Who would've thought that Trina would be all over __**him**__,"_

"_I know right? I'm sure he'll be, you know, with what's coming up…"_

"_Oh yeah." Sinjin noticed Trina's friends were observing and laughing and he kind of regressed, letting go of the embrace he shared with Trina. _

"_Your friends are watching,"_

"_Who cares? Let them be jealous. They mad because no guy stepped up like you did…" Trina got up and slowly walked away from Sinjin, who did not hesitate._

"_Trina,"_

"_Yea?" Trina had not turned around, closing her eyes to what Sinjin was likely going to ask._

"_Want to go to prom with me?"_

"_I would love to go to prom with you Sinjin." She turned around and flashed a pearly white smile, which had Sinjin smiling back._

Now both Sinjin and Trina were in a daze, thinking about the wonderful events that occurred not too long ago. So textbook Sinjin was in his approach to woo Trina, how could she not appreciate? The ending of Tori and Andre's duet was playing, causing both to snap back to attention.

"The special dance is about to start, let's go Trina!"

"You know it, let's dance!" Trina and Sinjin practically sprinted to the dance floor, wanting to be in a good area of the floor the last dance. Tori and Andre stayed on the stage to dance. Beck and Jade were nearest them on the dance floor.

"Tori!" Trina yelled, and Tori waved towards her sister.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Seems that when Trina lifted her hand, it smacked the back of Cat's head, and she was whimpering in pain.

"Oh Cat, I'm so sorry,"  
>"It's okay… so Sinjin huh? How cute!"<p>

"Thanks, I see you got a Mr. Handsome yourself,"

"Sure do, he's a keeper." Robbie could not help but smile at that compliment, one of the best compliments a woman could give to a man.

* * *

><p><em>"Cat? I thought you had left the mansion,"<em>

_"Let's have a little talk kay?" _Beck and Jade were long gone by then, presumably downstairs to the juice bar, where Jade would relish her beloved soda.

"First off, let me say that I'm so sorry for-"

"Don't say another word." Cat went and pounced on Robbie's lips, her love present with each move. They made out for a good 10 minutes straight, only stopping for breaths. They were breathless after the minutes, cuddling on the bed holding hands, not really caring if their outfits were getting wrinkled or not

"I was so stunned that you confessed your love to me. I mean, no boy has ever told me that they loved me. I could not believe it, that's why I ran away and cried." Cat was on the verge of fresh tears, Robbie got his handkerchief from his tuxedo and wiped it away, as well as some makeup from her face.

"Oh shoot, I took away some of your makeup,"

"It's okay. I'm just happy that you are not mad at me."

"Cat, I could never get mad at you. You make me the happiest guy in the world, you know that right? Why would I ever be upset with the girl that I love?" Cat could not help but squeak in happiness.

**xxx**

"_I'm just happy that you are not mad at me."_

"_Cat, I could never get mad at you. You make me the happiest guy in the world, you know that right? Why would I ever be upset with the girl that I love?"_

"Good work Robert. Let's go Beck." Beck and Jade never went downstairs to the juice bar. They walked a few steps and heard some heavy panting and loud kissing, and Jade opted to sit outside the room and hear the interaction. Beck did not want to, but didn't really care at that point.

"The special dance is almost up, let's get moving babe."

"Yes, lets." Beck guided Jade down the stairs because it was pitch black, a little something that she appreciated from him. They stopped midway as she suddenly stopped and started kissing him.

"I know I don't tell you this enough, but thanks for putting up with me. I know that I'm a tough girl to deal with and all-" Beck kissed his girlfriend with the same passion he did during the time she was trying to win him back.

"You still love me,"

"… I'll never stop loving you babe."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright alright, it's about that time all the boys and girls report to the dance floor for the final dance of the evening- the special dance as some like to refer to it as."<strong> Everyone roared in approval, in position for whatever slow jam the DJ was going to spin. No one knew what song was going to be played. They honestly did not care because they wanted those precious final minutes of prom to themselves and their dates to inch by.

**Bryan Adams- Heaven**

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
><em>We bin down that road before<em>  
><em>But that's over now<em>  
><em>You keep me comin' back for more<em>

_Baby you're all that I want_  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>  
><em>And love is all that I need<em>  
><em>And I found it there in your heart<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_  
><em>Who will turn your world around<em>  
><em>Bring you up when you're feelin' down<em>

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_  
><em>Oh there's lots that I could say<em>  
><em>But just hold me now<em>  
><em>Cause our love will light the way<em>

_N' baby you're all that I want_  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>  
><em>And love is all that I need<em>  
><em>And I found it there in your heart<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

_I've bin waitin' for so long_  
><em>For something to arrive<em>  
><em>For love to come along<em>

_Now our dreams are comin' true_  
><em>Through the good times and the bad<em>  
><em>Ya - I'll be standin' there by you<em>

Everyone was mesmerized by this Bryan Adams slow jam. They requested it be played once more, and the DJ was more than happy to oblige. You just feel the I love you's are being said without the actual words being spoken.


End file.
